Usernames
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: A series of multiple ficlets based upon the usernames of Fanfiction writers.
1. Chapter 1

**Usernames ** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer**: I only own the plot. Not TMNT nor the usernames

**Chapter 1**: BubblyShell22

/

Mikey sat in his odd chair. The one with the uneven legs and chipped paint and multiple colors. The seat cushion was mangled with yellow stuffing attempting to touch the floor- which was a whole other story.

The chair, the poor chair, that darn chair. Who knew where it came from. The street? The dump? Hell?

But this chair, no matter how disgustingly abnormal it was, shouldn't be focused on at the moment. No, a sight more disbelieving was taking place. Donnie sat on the floor (after pushing the dozens of who-knows-what's under Mikey's bed) and was slumped over.

See, now this wasn't the problem.

Mikey had his assortment of paint around him. He used the light blue and began to paint in small circular motions.

Now, what the hell?

Raph could swear he was dreaming, hallucinating, or something else. This wasn't happening. He was drugged. This wasn't happening. Raph groaned. His life was getting weirder and weirder.

"What are you doing?"

Both Mikey and Donnie looked up, effectively unfazed.

"Mikey is drawing on my shell."

Mikey smiled. "I'm drawing bubbles! 22 to be exact. Because I'll draw 11 on both sides of his shell! See Raph, I can be neat!" He stuck out his tongue and continued his work.

Raph blinked only once. "You're drawin' 22 bubbles on his shell?!"

Donnie sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, we're skydiving." This earned both a chuckle and a sore spot on the head respectively.


	2. Chapter 2

**Usernames ** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer**: I only own the plot. Not TMNT nor the usernames

**Chapter 2**: Purplefern

/  
Michelangelo tried to contain his excitement. But it was proven tough since he was... well... Mikey.

He held his mystery item in the air. He marveled at its fresh and smooth tie-dye-like green leaves. He was kind of taken aback by the shortness of the plant, but still all the while fascinated by it.

"Maybe Donnie will know what you are!" Mike mused to himself. He took the plant from the shelf he kept it and eagerly ran to the brainiacs lab.

Of course, Donnie had some purple liquid on the boiler and of course Mikey tripped over something and of course the plant went flying. It landed on the floor and surprisingly the pot did not break. However, the liquid tipped over and poured inside the soil.

Mikey made a dramatic screech and pinched his arm; to see whether on not he was dreaming. Unfortunately he wasn't, though.

"Donnie, look at what you did!"

"What I did? You tripped."

"You shouldn't have dangerous thingies in the lair!"

"I didn't have anything 'dangerous'!"

"Well," Mikey scratched his chin, "You're ugly."

"And YOU'RE annoying!"

While the two argued, a change to the plant made way. Donnie hit his foot on the pot and picked it up. Instead of having green leaves, its leaves were violet.

"Fern?"

"You know this guy?"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "No, Mikey. The species of plant is called a fern."

"Oh. A purple fern? Well, it's yours now. A purple fern for a purple guy."

"... What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Usernames** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer**: I only own the plot. Not TMNT nor the usernames

**Chapter 2**: ducky mikey

/

QUACK QUACK QUACK

Leo looked up from his puzzle. There was that noise again! He had heard it many times as he was putting together his puzzle, which was little over an hour ago. Leo stayed still for a few more moments but continued his puzzle after not hearing anything more.

QUACK QUACK QUACK

That's it! Leo stood. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He placed a hand on his head thoughtfully. Now, where could it be?

Well first, Leo was sure that ducks didn't live in the sewers. They lived in ponds, like the ones in his picture books. So, someone in his family must be making the noise! Leo squinted. But who?

Donnie had fallen asleep ten minutes ago. Raphie was in the corner from misbehaving. And it couldn't be daddy because mice don't quack, they squeak.

Leo smirked. So it must've been Mikey! Leo ran to the room that his brothers shared. And to confirm his thought, Mikey had a piece of orange construction paper folded over his mouth. He looked over to Leo and smiled.

"'eo! 'ook!" He put one hand on his hip and flapped it like a wing. "Quack, quack, quack!"

Leo giggled. He was getting bored of his puzzle anyway. So he himself grabbed an orange paper and pretended to be a duck as well.

And a half hour later, Splinter found them in the room laughing.

"C'mon ducky Mikey! We go on adventure!"

"Yay!"

And Splinter smiled softly. He didn't have the heart to disrupt them.


End file.
